Drunk
by ThominhoNalbyfan29
Summary: When Cassius and Brutus get drunk, Cassius says some interesting things about Brutus that make Brutus change his mind about his feelings for his brother-in-law. But is it just the wine, or were the feelings there the whole time? (CassiusXBrutus)
1. Chapter 1

Caius Cassius was drunk. Very drunk.

It was several nights before the battle of Philippi, and Brutus and Cassius had drunk one too many cups of wine. Brutus could have drunk five cups and still be sober, but Cassius was the exact opposite. Sure enough, Brutus was reading at his desk when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He jumped and looked up to see his brother, who could hardly stand, grinning like an idiot. "Hello Brutus," he greeted him.

Brutus coughed into his hand to hide his laughter. "Hello, good brother," he replied. "You have had much wine, Cassius, have you not?"

"Oh, Brutus," Cassius sighed, "I would give anything now to hear my name being spoken by your voice again."

Brutus smiled. If Messala and Titinius and the rest of their friends were here, they'd be laughing their heads off. "Cassius," he repeated, trying to hide a smirk.

"Yes," Cassius moaned. "That is just enough to make me...What are you...I'm falling!"

Brutus' whole body shook with laughter as he helped Cassius sit in a chair beside him at his desk. "No, Cassius, you are sitting. I am helping you sit down."

"Oh." Cassius fell silent, and he smiled at Brutus. "You're pretty. My Brutus...so _feminine_..."

"Shh." Brutus blushed. He sat down beside Cassius and began to read again.

Not long after that, Cassius spoke again. "Brutus...will you kiss me?"

Brutus' head snapped up. "What?"

"Kiss me, Brutus," Cassius pleaded, grabbing a fistful of Brutus' tunic. "Please..."

"Cassius..."

"I want you," Cassius slurred. Brutus could see Cassius was now hard. Secretly, he wanted more than anything to help Cassius with his growing problem. But he wanted both of them to be sober when it happened, he wanted to remember it. He wanted Cassius to remember it. He wanted it to be special. And maybe now that Cassius was opening up to him, maybe it was possible that their relationship could grow deeper-

Brutus thoughts were interrupted when he realized with a start how close their lips were. Cassius' fingers were digging into the dark hair on the back of his head, pulling Brutus closer. Cassius smelled of alcohol, but it was still nice to be close to him, even if he was drunk...

_This can't happen_, a voice said in Brutus' head. _He's drunk, and so are you. That's why you like it. That's why it feels nice. You're sure to regret it in the morning. What about Portia? Caesar? _

_They're both dead, thanks to me_, Brutus told the voice._ Portia and I were man and wife, never lovers. Just on paper. Caesar was my true lover, and I killed him. He's not like to forgive me._

_Don't do it. Don't do it, don't don't-_

Brutus didn't listen. He wrapped his arms around his brother's neck and pressed his lips against Cassius'. It was a heated kiss, desperate even, but passionate. Cassius gasped into Brutus' mouth, allowing Brutus entrance, and he hungrily explored his brother's mouth.

"Gods, I want so badly to just eat you," Brutus said after they pulled back for air, and Brutus ran his hands down Cassius' torso.

Cassius shivered. "I want you to," he slurred. "Please."

Brutus nipped Cassius' ear, and Cassius shivered. "We will talk about things in the morning," he decided. "And then, if you still want me to eat you, we will talk."

Cassius giggled, which Brutus had never heard him do. "You should sleep now." Brutus stood and helped Cassius over to his bed. He pulled the blankets over him and the last thing Caius Cassius heard that night was the pleasant sound of Brutus' quiet singing.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning when Brutus woke, he found he could not take his eyes off Cassius' sleeping figure. He looked younger when he was asleep; he was smiling, his arms wrapped around Brutus' waist. "Brutus..."  
Brutus smiled. "I'm here," he murmured, stroking Cassius' hair lovingly.  
Cassius' eyes flew open. "What is the meaning of this?" Brutus jumped when Cassius sat up straight. "Why am I in your bed? Oh, gods, what happened last night? What did I do?"  
Brutus gulped, saying nothing.  
"Tell me, good brother," Cassius insisted.  
Brutus sighed and sat up. "You were drunk," he informed Cassius, as if this fact was a surprise to his brother. "You came over to me, and you told me I am pretty-and feminine, might I add-"  
Cassius groaned and blushed deeply, burying his face in his pillow. "That's not all," he predicted, his words muffled.  
"No," Brutus agreed. "Tis not. I do not know how to tell you..."  
"Spit it out, I can take it," Cassius pressed.  
"You kissed me last night, Cassius." Cassius let out a gasp. "Cassius-" Brutus started, but Cassius stood and fled the tent.  
Brutus sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Oh, Cassius," he whispered to himself. He got up and left the tent to follow his brother. "Lucillius! Trebonius!"  
"My lord?" They stood before him.  
"Have either of you seen my Cassius?" Brutus asked them. "Do you know where he is?"  
"In his tent," Trebonius informed him.  
"He was crying," Lucillius added.  
"Oh, Cassius," Brutus repeated. "I will go seek him."  
"Best you do," said Lucillius. "Good luck to you."  
Brutus nodded. "Thank you," he said, not noticing Lucillius and Trebonius exchanging a knowing smile. "Cassius?" He saw Cassius on his bed, his face in a pillow, weeping silently. Brutus' heart ached at the sight and he sat down on the edge of the bed, rubbing Cassius' back.  
"What are you doing here?" Cassius sniffled and lifted his head.  
"I love you," Brutus offered, wrapping an arm around his brother.  
"Do not lie to me, brother," Cassius said, glowering at Brutus.  
Brutus smiled. "I tell one I love him and he glares at me."  
"I would not glare if you told me the truth." Cassius refused to meet his eyes. "You are disgusted, Brutus. I know already. Admit it."  
"I will not," Brutus said stubbornly. "By saying that I would be lying. I swear it. Caius Cassius, that kiss was the best I have ever had, even if we were both drunk."  
"You do not get drunk."  
"I was drunk," Brutus insisted, "I just didn't embarrass myself."  
Cassius grinned and shoved Brutus playfully. Brutus shoved back and soon they were wrestling on the bed, laughing. Eventually, Brutus managed to pin his brother to the bed while said man wriggled under him.  
"Surrender, brother, tis no use wasting your energy like that," Brutus suggested.  
"Never!" Cassius struggled under Brutus' grip.  
Brutus smiled as he thought of an idea. "You know," he said, "you could use your energy doing other things."  
"Like what?" Cassius asked.  
"Like this." Brutus gently pressed his lips against Cassius', and Cassius immediately stopped squirming. This kiss was nothing like their first. It was just as deep, but it was loving and soft. Both still reeked of alcohol, but they could deal with that later. Cassius sucked on Brutus' lower lip and pulled him closer, whimpering at the feeling of Brutus' tongue sliding across his.  
"Brutus," Cassius whimpered. "Brutus, please, I need you..."  
Brutus could feel that Cassius was quickly growing hard, and it was poking him. "Let me help you," Brutus offered, sitting up. He put his hand under Cassius' tunic and stroked him, causing Cassius to gasp. "Do you like that?" Brutus asked.  
"Yes!" Cassius panted, his eyes closed and his head leaned back as Brutus squeezed. "Oh, Brutus, yes! More!"  
Brutus smiled, a seductive one. "Patience, my Cassius," he whispered in his ear, nipping it softly. "Say my name again. I want to hear you beg for me."  
"Brutus," Cassius moaned, and Brutus grinded his hips into Cassius'. "Brutus!'  
"Very good," he whispered.  
"I would say your name all day if it please my lord," Cassius gasped.  
"You do not have to call me that," Brutus told him. "I am your lover."  
"As my lord commands," Cassius teased, smirking. Brutus punched Cassius playfully, or tried to because Cassius grabbed his wrists, and they swatted each other until Brutus fell on top of Cassius. "Get off me, you large man!" Cassius wheezed.  
"Tis not my fault you're so small." Brutus rolled on his back beside Cassius.  
Cassius' jaw dropped. "Shut up," he laughed.  
"Make me."  
"I will!" He sat up and pressed his lips to Brutus', and Brutus' eyes fluttered closed. He used that moment to climb on top of Brutus, and he had Brutus' tunic removed in another moment.  
"Cassius," Brutus struggled under him. "No one dominates me."  
"Did Caesar not dominate you?" Cassius asked. "He seemed like the dominating type."  
Brutus flushed a deep red. "When I allowed it." Cassius kissed him again, harder this time. "Sometimes it is good to be on the bottom."  
Cassius smiled slyly. "Why?"  
"It feels good."  
He pressed another kiss to Brutus' lips. "Undress me, then," he ordered. Brutus reached for his toga and removed it, then Cassius kissed him harder.  
"Cassius," Brutus moaned. "I...I want you...inside me."  
So Cassius slid into him, and Brutus did scream so all their friends probably heard them. He buried his face in a pillow as Cassius pushed deeper. "You're mine," Cassius growled. "No one else's. Not Caesar's, not Portia's. Mine."  
Brutus lifted his face to breathe. "Yours," he agreed as Cassius kissed him. "Forever."


End file.
